1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) having a pinned layer with enhanced thermal endurance.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor device such as a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), various methods of improving magnetoresistance ratio are being studied.